


Voyage of Voyeurism

by BeetleQueen



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Erections, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Voyeurism, zero refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Ericka gets waylaid in her efforts to kill our favourite Vampa.
Relationships: Dracula/Ericka Van Helsing
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Ericka stalked through the bowels of the ship, barefooted and silent.

Drac would have retired to his quarters at this hour, the sun having just begun to rise.

In the wall facing the foot of his bed, Ericka had crafted a nigh-on invisible peep hole. Get him while he slept... even if it wasn’t the most exciting way to kill a vampire - it was one of the more foolproof methods.

She pressed herself up against the wall, a grin stretching her full lips. He’d spotted the ‘gift’ she’d left for him; it was kept at body temperature above a heat plate on the bedside table.

A bottle of finest pig’s blood — the most similar flavour to human.

Ericka had expected him to have drained the bottle by now, but the vampire merely sat at the edge of the bed staring at it. In one hand he was holding the ‘Enjoy! —Ericka x’ note that she’d attached.

“No no no no no no no...” he mumbled to himself then, reaching for his cellphone. “Pick up... pick up..! For the love of all that is holy **pick the fuck—**_ heyyyy~!”_ His voice turned sickly sweet when he was greeted by Murray’s face.

“Drac? Yo, you should be in bed by now—“

“He’s right; you need your beauty sleep after all.” Griffin interrupted.

“Shhhh!!!” Drac was holding the phone with both hands, now. “I... have a problem...”

“A problem?” Frank leaned into the frame, closely followed by Wayne.

Drac then held up the bottle of blood for the camera to see, and all of his friends gasped.

Griffin was the first to speak, “What are you doing with THAT — mister _century of sobriety??”_ Drac then held up the note, causing all of his friends to grin wildly.

“I told you... she can’t get enough of—“

**“MURRAY.”** Drac’s end of the camera feed distorted into red, his fangs growing. All four friends recoiled on the other end of the line.

_“How is he that scary over the phone..?”_ Wayne whispered to Frank, who shrugged, bug-eyed.

“Drac, she probably doesn’t even know what it _does_ to you...” Griffin said. “Unless she does?!” He then panicked.

“Only monsters know that kinda thing...” Frank reassured Drac. “Unless... she _asked_ a monster..?!” Frank’s teeth began chattering.

“Why did I even bother calling you guys?!” Drac wailed.

“C’mon, Drac.” Wayne pitched in, then; the voice of reason, Drac smiled to himself. “Worst case scenario is you chug the bottle and die from a stiffy—“

** _“OH, COME ON NOW, MAN.”_ **

Griffin leaned in close, “remember-to-consult-a-doctor-or-pharmacist-if-it-doesn’t-go-away-within-four— _hours; _he hung up!”

Drac threw his phone across the room, watching it bounce. His eyes flickered once, twice, and then a third time to the bottle before lingering on it.

Ericka could feel a blush crawling across her face. Had she really just given this vampire liquid Viagra..?! She’d been hoping it would’ve affected him much like alcohol would a human.

Back to the drawing board... she squeezed the wooden stake in her hand, pouting. Ericka was about to quietly make her exit, a new plan already forming in her mind when Drac whispered,

“Maybe _one_ sip won’t hurt...”

She found herself rooted to the spot, a warm flare of anxiety mixing with excitement.

He would be at his most defenceless after all...

Ericka watched the vampire through the peephole, as he removed the cork from the bottle. She watched as his eyes rolled back upon catching the scent inside.

“Just _one_ sip...” Drac was speaking to his willpower now.

The vampire licked his lips before placing them on the glass rim; he tipped the bottle ever so slightly, and Ericka was sure that he couldn’t have had more than a few drops—

Drac shivered, pulling back. After nearly one hundred years of blood substitutes, the real thing tasted that much sweeter. Every nerve in his body twitched, now realising after decades of starvation that they wanted more.

Ericka watched still as Drac took another sip; longer than the first this time. She watched as his cheeks bloomed a faint pink before turning rosy. His eyes glazed over, drunk on haemoglobin. “This is a bad idea...” he murmured, feeling familiar stirrings between his legs.

In less than a few minutes the bottle was half empty, and Drac was now writhing against the black satin bedsheets.

He could smell her - no doubt her scent lingering on the bottle, or the note - and it was driving him wild.

A throbbing urgency made itself known, and Drac wasted no time in slipping a hand under his silk pyjamas. Ericka’s eyes widened, her face nearly as puce as said silk pyjamas.

She watched him arch and writhe, completely distracted from her main goal. She’d never seen a man pleasure himself before, and so reasoned with herself that this was purely educational.

She didn’t even like the guy.

And this certainly wasn’t arousing her one bit.

Drac’s heartbeat was audible from across the room, his cock now resting just above the waistband and bobbing of its own accord. Ericka leaned closer to the wall, fascinated.

The vampire was barely touching himself, content with the barest of strokes, his pulse fluttered at the thought of Ericka. What if she really knew what this was doing to him..? His blush doubled at the thought.

Drac reached then with his free hand, grasping the bottle of blood again off the nightstand. He drained it within seconds, the veins in his neck bulging. Ericka felt a throb between her legs, too enthralled by the vampire to even dismiss it.

This was pretty hot.

Her heart then stopped when she heard her name trip off Drac’s lips. He said it again. And again. And the hand on his cock sped up, his pre-come creating wet, blush-inducing noises, and Ericka realised that he hadn’t spotted her but was— fantasising about her instead.

This was really hot.

She shouldn’t have thought so, but it was. Every negative thought about the man was taking a backseat while her libido took the steering wheel. His cock was so thick, and the most primal part of her mind was already imagining it stretching her wide.

She also shouldn’t have found the small trickle of pig’s blood from the corner of his mouth to his chin erotic, but she did.

She’d kill him later... much later...

Drac was trembling now, his pleasure within touching distance. A slender finger trailed the length of his shaft, pausing to tease the frenulum. He imagined the tip of Ericka’s tongue instead, and the mental image was enough to have his cock emptying then in long, thick spurts.

Ericka had to stop herself from gasping at the sheer volume. Her dirtiest thoughts were now imagining herself seated on that cock as it twitched itself empty - over and over again. And as if on cue, a red hot wetness pooled slowly in her panties.

Ericka bit her lip, suppressing a whimper. Should she..? She probably shouldn’t. It was stupid. Dangerous.

A hand snuck down to unbutton and inch down her trousers. She watched as a wave of Drac’s purple magic spirited away any evidence of his orgasm, his hand returning to his half hard cock. Two fingertips circled her clit, her other hand pressed against the wall, the wooden stake discarded, and on the floor.

Drac, stroked himself back into hardness in no time at all, and Ericka matched his strokes with her own, the breath hitching in her throat.

She’d perfected silent orgasms years ago when first experimenting with her body — and it was coming in handy today. Ericka held her breath, coaxing herself closer and closer as Drac did the same.

The trousers she wore then slipped down to her ankles with barely a whisper, but Ericka ignored it, almost there...

Drac’s hips lifted, thrusting into his fist, the head of his cock fat, red, and begging for release.

Ericka’s eyelashes began to flutter, her lips popping open silently as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed between her legs.

Drac’s orgasm seemed to arrive at the same time, his hand, stomach, and bedsheets spattered in the evidence of it. He whispered her name again, just as she whispered his.

And just as a dazed Ericka was shakily leaning down to pull up her trousers, she tripped, head butting the false wall.

Drac watched in shock as she rolled into his bedroom, trousers around her ankles, and features blushing.

From this angle he could see the crotch of her panties - and how soaked they were.

Ericka froze, her cheeks absolutely burning. Oh God, what was he going to do..?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all wanted more, right? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Drac silently left the bed. He was standing beside her before she could get to her feet.

The vampire said nothing, watching her struggle to pull her trousers back on. Ericka trembled then as a strong pair of hands pulled her up.

“S-So you liked the gift, huh?” She laughed nervously. There was the smallest smirk at the corner of Drac’s mouth. “I wasn’t watching— I mean, I saw what you— but I wasn’t _watching_ watching...”

Drac’s smirk grew, enjoying the way she tied herself in knots.

“Okay; I should’ve probably stopped watching at some point.” One of Drac’s eyebrows arched playfully, and Ericka shivered feeling an arm wrap around her waist. He drew her to his chest in one smooth motion. “It’s your own fault, really...” Drac leaned in, his lips already on her neck.

Ericka couldn’t stop her arms from encircling him.

“Of course it is...” Drac murmured before sucking a kiss at the crook of her neck. Ericka felt a shiver as his embrace strengthened, preparing for a bite - surprising herself by quite how much she wanted it.

“I’m glad you agree...” She then squeaked when Drac picked her up, feeling a rush at the reminder of the strength he possessed.

He could tear her apart like a tissue if he wanted to...

Ericka’s legs wrapped around his waist; her fingers coming to tangle in his hair.

That idea definitely should not have turned her on...

Drac’s hands were quick to settle on her rear, before his lips trailed higher. Ericka sighed in contentment at the small but very well placed kisses. The pauses in between them. The excitement of wondering where the next would fall.

When she felt that he was about to kiss the corner of her mouth, she turned her head, hopefully. But Drac was quicker, his lips now back at her pulse point, smirking.

Bastard, she thought.

Drac was astounded by quite how confident a bottle of blood could make him. He wasn’t tripping over his feet - or his sentences for that matter.

It reminded him of his youth; before blood substitutes were invented. Before vampires felt the need to pander to humans and their delicate sensibilities...

No, you couldn’t taste the difference. And yes, it did feed vampires on a nutritional level.

But that was where any similarities ended. Blood substitutes didn’t capture the thrilling sensation of the feed. They didn’t make every dead vein in his body throb back to life.

They didn’t heighten his sense of smell, or sight. They didn’t make his toes curl, or his back arch.

And they certainly didn’t help him in the confidence department. Just one bottle, and he was doing in just minutes what he’d been too tongue tied and anxious to even imagine over days.

Ericka took advantage of Drac’s distraction, stealing a kiss. The vampire blinked, a look of surprise on his face.

“Gotcha...” she smiled.

Drac’s mouth was on hers within seconds in a longer, much more searing kiss. Ericka couldn’t help but mewl, giving the vampire ample enough chance to slip his tongue inside.

By the time he pulled away, she was breathless and bright pink.

“No, I think it is I who’s got you.” He grinned.

“Promise..?” Ericka squeaked hopefully as he marched them to the bed.

“Oh yes, I pinky swear and everything...”

Ericka giggled as her back hit the mattress. When the vampire crawled over her, a pulse of pleasure in her core brought her back to reality.

She was in bed. With Dracula. Without a stake— or her trousers...

Drac’s hands skimmed her thighs, the points of his nails barely making contact, but just enough to arouse her. Ericka chewed her lip, giving in to the feeling.

In this moment, life felt way too short. She remembered her upbringing. Her lack of friends, of parents, of lovers.

Would it be so wrong to indulge? Just this once..?

In her distraction, Drac’s thumbs hooked themselves under the waistband of her knickers, tugging playfully. His eyebrows danced up and down suggestively.

Ericka ignored the voices of every ancestor now screaming in her head, and nodded with a little _“...yes.”_

One of her hands soon settled on the back of Drac’s head, who wasted no time at all. His tongue teased her, tracing secret shapes and patterns over her clit before opting to dive in and out of her quivering sex.

Okay, a girl could get used to this...

Ericka’s legs were practically wrapped around the vampire’s head as he got her there in no time at all.

She trembled in her afterglow, her hips still rocking into his face, and her underwear hanging from one ankle.

Drac could feel that he was already hard enough to cut glass; but how to ask..? The blood in his brain had completely drained to his cock, and those familiar nerves and reservations were starting to creep back.

Before he could mutter a word, Ericka had pushed him onto his back.

Wordlessly, she grabbed the length of him through the silk of his pyjama pants, her eyes giving him a look of request. Drac could only nod before hissing at the cool air that hit his wet and weeping cock when Ericka pulled it out.

He propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. Drac was glad that he couldn’t see his own face right now, because it was probably very very stupid looking.

Ericka stroked him experimentally, noting his reactions to what sort of touch she used.

Featherlight, hard, then featherlight seemed to be a good combination.

She was soon draped over him, her fist edging him closer to release, and her lips on his neck.

“Is that good..?” She chanced. Drac merely moaned, his hips shaking.

Right answer, Ericka thought with a smirk.

It was doing her ego wonders — human woman brings prince of darkness to his knees. Or on his back, in this case.

A soft gasp caught her attention, and Ericka looked down just in time to see Drac empty over her hand, her wrist, her arm, her thigh.

She let go, watching his cock throb by itself, a few last drops leaking from the tip.

Ericka felt the vampire pull her into his arms, and put up no fight whatsoever as more passionate kisses ensued.

Oh yes, she could get used to this.

Drac was thinking much along the same lines, as his hands found the ample swell of Ericka’s hips. Oh yes, a guy could get used to this...

It didn’t take a lot of time for either of them to feel ready for more, and Ericka was the first to make her desires known as she rolled her hips against Drac’s.

It took every ounce of willpower not to impale her on the spot. Instead he bucked against her, his hardness just barely grazing her slit.

Ericka shivered. “No one likes a tease, y’know...” she huffed, and Drac bucked again, laughing when Ericka growled her annoyance as he pulled away just in time.

“What..?” He feigned ignorance — but the shit eating grin wasn’t fooling Ericka.

“I’m not saying please.” She pouted. Within seconds that pout turned into a gape, Drac’s cock already half inside her.

“You just did...” he whispered, his lips at her ear.

Ericka bit her lip, flinging her arms around his neck as the vampire thrust into her again and again.

She wasn’t about to lie; the guy was huge. But not painfully so. Just the perfect tight fit.

Ericka trembled, feeling the mattress upon her back as Drac laid her down. His hips pumped at an unmerciful pace, and Ericka felt a lovely little throb each and every time he went to the hilt, pounding her clit.

Drac tried not to think too hard on how wet, how tight, and how deliciously warm she felt enveloping his cock. But he couldn’t help it, and soon he was emptying again, hips stalling after a few final shaky thrusts.

The vampire ignored how sensitive and overworked his cock was, forcing it to stay hard as he built up his previous rhythm again. Ericka moaned beneath him; did the man have no end to his talents..?!

The added wetness meant that his cock was gliding in and out of her with more ease, and though in his haste it slipped out a few times, Ericka didn’t mind. She felt his red hot come trickle out of her just before his cock slipped back in, and thanked her lucky stars that she’d tripped over her trousers an hour previously.

Ericka laid there, content to let Drac fuck her wildly. There was the odd squelching noise, his come forced out of her tight cunt every so often as he sped up.

It didn’t take Ericka long to feel that familiar climb, her pleasure mounting with every thrust.

Soon enough she was clenching around him, arching and clawing at the vampire’s back as wave after wave gripped her body in ecstasy.

Drac’s hips didn’t slow however, until they did, and Ericka felt yet more wetness as his climax filled her with rope after rope before leaking out of her in hot milky streams.

She looked down at the mess between her legs. She’d never felt so satisfied — even after she’d bought her first dildo all those years ago. Of course she’d ridden it for hours, having some of the best orgasms of her life.

But nothing it seemed could compare to Drac. The feel of his skin; his raw energy; his scent; his taste.

Ericka kissed his jaw and hummed when Drac’s lips found hers; his own clumsy and uncoordinated in his exhaustion.

They were soon both on their sides, sweaty, embracing, and kissing passionately.

It was some thirteen minutes later that Erick felt something hot, hard, and twitching against her thigh, and she smiled to herself.

Oh yes; she could get used to this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> And let me know if you want more Hotel Transylvania fics :3c


End file.
